


Sorry, Not Sorry

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Derek Morgan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: My first Derek x Reader request! Derek has a secret girlfriend. Smut ensues. :)Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Derek,” you drawled, sashaying out of the bedroom with the swagger of a well-satisfied woman, “I’m going to have trouble walking around on my shift today.” You turned back around to look at him and smile, knowing that he wanted you to call in sick and return to bed. But you wouldn’t - you were an emergency room surgeon and you were needed. He knew that. Your dedication to your job made him love you even more. Plus, he was having his friends over tonight and they still didn’t know about the two of you yet. He wanted to keep it that way for a little longer if possible.

“That was the plan when I threw you over my shoulder and dragged you to bed, baby,” he replied, confidence oozing from his every pore. 

You were wearing nothing but one of his t-shirts, which was baggy and oversized on you. With nothing underneath, it was difficult not to tease him a little bit before you got showered and dressed before work. Man, the night shift sucked. As you walked toward the kitchen to grab a glass of water, you stretched your hands up in the air to fake yawn, lifting the hem of his t-shirt just above your naked bottom.

“Oh, Y/N,” he groaned, “That’s so not fair.”

You giggled, loving how easy it was to get him going. Your butt was pretty nice if you did say so yourself. “You know I don’t play fair, babe. That’s why you like me so much. You had to work for me.”

“And it was totally and completely worth it,” he smiled, making his way over to you.

It might have been easy to get him hot and bothered, but you couldn’t say you weren’t equally aroused by him. He towered over you as he lifted you up onto the kitchen counter. You gasped as your legs hit the cold counter, but they were immediately warmed by his touch as he moved his strong, nimble hands up your thighs.

“You know I have to go to work, babe,” you breathed into his mouth just before he took your lips in his. He gently bit your bottom lip and you groaned, “speaking of unfair.”

His velvety chuckle became deeper when he was in the mood and it immediately sent a wave of pleasure down your spine. “I don’t play fair either, Y/N.”

You were always one to be early for work...but you could probably be just on time for today...especially if it meant more time with your sexy man. “I miiiiight have 20-25 minutes to spare before I get ready. You have something in mind?”

“A couple of somethings,” he whispered in your ear, before slowly traveling to the base of your neck, where he knew the spots that made you weak. You wrapped your legs around his waist, which was only covered by pajama pants and clasped your hands behind his neck, gently grazing the space between his shoulder blades with your fingernails.

Pulling yourself closer to him resulted in more greedy, hungry kisses that always led to something more. You ground your sex into him, which caused his breathing to pick up pace and him to bit your lip once more. Considering he was trying his damnedest to keep you here, he slowed down his pace again, wanting whatever this was going to be to last as long as possible.

“Mmmmm...” you whimpered, feeling his hardness grow, your gyrating leaving him frustrated. “Should we move back to the bedroom?”

“Probably...” he moaned, “but I’m too wrapped up in you to move at the moment.”

The next 15-20 minutes flew by in a stream of sexy, needy, greedy kisses, lip-biting, grinding and grazing of your skin and his own. You were about ready to just be late and take him back to the bedroom and ride him into the night when you heard someone clear their voice. “Uh-hum.”

He immediately stilled and your eyes flew open to see a group of very good-looking people in front of you. “The door was unlocked...and you did say 6:00 Chocolate Thunder.”

“I thought I said 7:00...dammit.”

Ah, that must be Penelope. Next to her was another beautiful blonde, who must’ve been JJ. Behind her was a statuesque brunette and someone you’d describe as a GQ dad, so Emily and Hotch - and on JJ’s other side was a model-looking dork and an older Italian man, so Spencer and Rossi. “Nice to meet you,” you said happily, jumping off of your boyfriend’s waist and running toward the shower to get ready for work. You looked at your boyfriend, who was a mix of horny, frustrated and happy. “You can explain me while I get ready,” you laughed.

About 7 minutes later (the quickest shower of your life), you were dressed for work, complete with lab coat and badge and emerged from the bathroom to see Derek had gotten changed as well, now sporting a tight maroon t-shirt and equally fitted jeans. “So yea...” you heard him say, “we’ve been dating for six months - and she’s amazing.”

“Yea, I am! And right back at you!” you exclaimed, walking over to give him a kiss before you left. “I will see you tomorrow, babe,” you said to Derek, then turning to his teammates “and again, so nice to meet you all, I only wish you hadn’t seen as much of me as you did. I would love to stay and get to know you all. He talks about you all the time, but someone has made me late.”

On your way out his apartment, the only thing you heard was him yell, “Sorry, not sorry!”


End file.
